Siempre seras mi campeona (Rayshipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ella perdió su titulo, se siente devastada al fallarle a todos. Ella piensa que es una perdedora, pero para él, ella siempre sera su campeona.


**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo este hermoso Rayshipping post-Pokémon XY. Sé que muchos no les agradará la idea, pero les tengo que decir que Tobías estará incluido desde cierta perspectiva. Va a ver fuera de personaje, osea que las actitudes de los personajes serán diferentes. Solo espero que les guste mis amigos.**

* * *

Una joven mujer de tal vez unos 25 años, tez color melocotón y unos ojos platinados; una cabellera rubia como una cascada caía hasta un poco más de su cintura, su cuerpo de complexión delgada. La vestimenta de aquella hermosa joven era una camisa sin mangas color celeste con un conjunto de un pantalón negro y unos zapatos abiertos. La vista de la joven miraba directamente al mar, pues había tomado un barco para salir de su región natal, la región que la vio crecer y consagrarse como campeona de la región, pero que también vio como lo perdió.

Dolor, una mirada de dolor se podía notar en la joven rubia. Ella miraba al mar, intentando que toda esa tristeza se la tragara el inmenso océano azul que a la luz de las estrellas y la luna, era de un color oscuro que reflejaba cada luz presente. La joven se acercó al barandal del barco y miro aun al horizonte mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla para caer al océano y perderse en él.

-No puedo creer que más de siete años defendiendo el título, lo haya perdido ante él- expresaba la ex campeona de Sinnoh, quien se lamentaba una y otra vez no haber podido defender su título y peor aún, haberlo perdido contra el ex campeón de Liga ya actual campeón, Tobías. –Decepcione a muchos, decepcione a mi familia y a mi equipo- decía tristemente la hermosa rubia mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Acaso ¿soy mala entrenadora?- se preguntaba la rubia. -¿Acaso me confié mucho en esa pelea?- nuevamente se cuestionaba la ex campeona de Sinnoh. Ella trataba de hallar una respuesta, pero esa respuesta no llegaría.

-Entonces, solo soy una perdedora.- ella jamás escucho a sus compañeros, ella no escucho a nadie. Su abuela la trataba de consolar, Bertha quería que su niña sacará todo pero no lo hizo… ella era fuerte pero por dentro ella era frágil. Su Elite 4 trato de detener a Tobías, pero no pudieron.

-Él es más fuerte que yo- unas lágrimas cayeron al recordar tan humillante derrota donde solo podía ver incrédula como de sus manos escapaba el título de campeón.

_-Y-y e-el ga-ganador es T-Tobías y-y su Darkrai- decía el referí aun sin poder creer que aquel pokemon legendario logró derrotar a cada pokemon de Cynthia incluido su semi-legendario Garchomp quien había dado una pelea al tipo oscuro. La gente miraba incrédula que su campeona haya perdido muy fácilmente, pues meses atrás un chico había derrotado a Darkrai antes._

_-Garchomp- decía incrédula la joven quien veía como en medio del campo estaba su pokemon, lastimada muy lastimada. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas para impactar en el suelo. Ella corrió para quedar a lado de su garchomp la cual miraba a su entrenadora quien le sonrió. –Está bien, lo hiciste bien- dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón de tierra quien cerró sus ojos._

-Lamento decepcionarlos a todos- expresaba con mucho dolor la joven quien con tanto esfuerzo había perdido la corona.

-Pues a mí no me decepcionaste- se escuchó una voz que hizo que la rubia reaccionara al instante.

Ella dio un giro de 90° para verlo a él. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello negro desordenado de ojos color chocolate. Él media lo mismo que ella o un poco más debido a que ella usaba zapatos de tacón; al parecer en condición física estaba bien cuidado. Su tez era de un color canela contrastando perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos. Su vestimenta consistía de una chaqueta azul con unos jeans de mezclillas además de unas deportivas negras con rojo.

-Ash- dijo la rubia aun sin creer que frente a ella estaba aquel joven que una vez conoció y que además derrotó al Darkrai de Tobías como a su Latios. Ahí estaba frente a ella, ahí estaba Ash con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. –Ash- volvió a decir la rubia, ella no podía creer que él estaba ahí frente a ella después de un año sin saber de él.

-Sí, creo que soy el mismo- decía de manera divertida Ash mientras se inspeccionaba. –Definitivamente Cynthia, sigo siendo el mismo-

Ella no lo aguanto, ella sabía que ese entrenador le había enamorado. Desde Unova no supo nada de él, y en Kalos, ella quería ir a verlo, ella quería felicitarlo por su victoria frente a aquel entrenador llamado Xavier o como se autonombra Kalm. Su corazón latía, pero la tristeza nuevamente se apodero de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la rubia mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar ver su rostro.

-Vine a Sinnoh para hablar con Riley sobre algo, creo que ustedes ya se conocieron- decía Ash quien no comprendía por qué Cynthia estaba así de extraña. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntaba Ash mientras la rubia seguía con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Crees que soy una gran entrenadora?- preguntaba la ex campeona de Sinnoh aún sin mirarlo.

-¡Por supuesto Cynthia! ¡Tú eres una de las mejores entrenadoras del mundo!- exclamaba el de ojos chocolates a la ex campeona la cual escucho eso. –"También muy bonita"- pensaba el joven entrenador sonriente.

-¿Enserio lo crees? ¿Crees que sigo siendo la mejor después de esa humillante derrota?- ahora la rubia esperaba otra respuesta, que el azabache le dijera algo diferente. Parecía que Cynthia no conocía a Ash.

-¡Claro!- exclamo Ash haciendo que la rubia prestara más atención al de ojos color chocolate, ella volteo a ver a Ash sonriente. –No importa si a veces perdemos, lo importante es no darnos por vencidos. Por ejemplo yo, ya he cumplido mi sueño en Kalos y logre derrotar a Diantha.-

-"Derroto a Diantha, ella se supone que es más fuerte que yo, se supone que está al nivel de Brandon"- pensaba la rubia quien estaba impactada por la noticia de la derrota de su amiga y ex campeona de Kalos.

-A ella le gusta mucho entrenar como su carrera de actriz, así que después de eso la ayude a cumplir sus sueños. Otro ejemplo es Gary, mi gran amigo no se dio por vencido, puesto a que actualmente es investigador y líder de gimnasio en ciudad Verde.- expresaba Ash mientras Cynthia lo miraba. –Lo que quiero decir, es que no importa las veces que caigas, te puedes levantar y mejor aún, con ayuda de tus amigos y familia puedes lograr tus sueños. ¿Recuerdas?- pregunto Ash al final después de ese discurso.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras agachaba su mirada una vez más. Unas gotas de agua cayeron al suelo, esas gotas eran lágrimas. Cynthia se había dado cuenta de lo que sus amigos y familia habían tratado de hacer, y eso era verla feliz. –Ash- volteo a ver de nuevo la rubia al joven entrenador, pero esta vez su rostro era adornado con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos platinados brillaban de una manera hermosa, casi indescriptible.

-Cynthia- dijo Ash.

En ese instante Cynthia hizo algo que hace tiempo quería hacer y por primera vez lo hizo. Ella se abalanzo hacía el entrenador de Kanto dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Ash no podía creer ver este lado de la joven del pueblo Celestic, pero sin dudarle le abrazó. El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente.

-Gracias- expreso Cynthia quien dejó de llorar para ver de nuevo a Ash, pero se quedó enganchada en los ojos color caramelo de él. –"Hazlo"- le decía una voz en su cabeza. –"Cynthia, lo llevas amando desde hace tiempo, solo hazlo"- aquella voz insistía mucho, de repente las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas alarmando un poco a Ash.

-Cynthia ¿estas bien?- preguntaba un poco preocupado el campeón de Kalos. Ash le miraba preocupado, pero no podía dejar de ver sus ojos color gris plateado que en más de una ocasión le ayudaron a ver como entrenador.

-Sí, solo que…- en ese momento ella ya no podía aguantarse más. –Sí solo… solo que…- ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirlo. Junto a ella estaba Ash, el joven que le gusta y que la estaba abrazando.

Ash tomo de los hombros a Cynthia y la miró detenidamente.

-Solo que…-

Cynthia no aguantaba más, su pecho le ardía y ella sabía porque.

-¡Solo que te amo!- grito la joven cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-Tú… tú… me… ¿amas?- preguntaba aun sin creerlo el joven de Pueblo Paleta.

-Sí- asentía la rubia. –Te amo, te amo Ash.- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a Ash y le daba un beso. El azabache sentía los dulces labios de Cynthia haciendo contacto con los suyos. Miles de emociones, corazones latiendo, pero solo había algo que ambos sabían… querían estar así siempre. Cynthia lo besaba de manera apasionada mientras Ash imitaba la acción. Ambos parecían expertos a pesar de ser unos novatos.

Poco a poco ambos empezaban a detenerse por la falta de aire. Poco a poco Cynthia se separaba de los labios de Ash, pero decidió no mirarlo.

-Lo lamento, yo- ahora Cynthia estaba avergonzada por el acto, pero no arrepentida. –Yo solo…-

-Yo también te amo- dijo Ash.

Cynthia volteo a ver a Ash un poco sonrojado y feliz. La rubia no aguanto las ganas y lo abrazó aún más fuerte y Ash correspondió al abrazó. Ambos se estaban abrazando, y nuevamente se dieron un fugaz pero tierno beso. Los ojos de ella se engancharon nuevamente en los de él.

-¿No te importa si no soy una campeona?- preguntaba Cynthia sin despegarse de aquel joven que le robo su corazón.

-Por supuesto que no Cynthia, para mi tú siempre serás mi campeona, eso nunca la dudes- expresaba Ash quien mantenía el abrazo para después darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Por cierto Ash.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? Solo serás mío y de nadie más- dijo en tono juguetón Cynthia mientras sonreía.

-Se supone que yo debo de preguntarte eso- reclamaba Ash a la joven quien solo sonreía.

-¿Es un sí?- preguntaba nuevamente la campeona mientras vio como al entrenador de ojos chocolate se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, acepto ser tu novio, tuyo y de nadie más- dicho esto al azabache procedió a besar nuevamente a la hermosa rubia. Un beso, un beso en donde se demostraban el afecto que cada uno sentía por el otro. Las estrellas brillaron mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver muchos pokemon marinos saltando y de repente un ludvisc salto del agua llegando tan alto como el barco y pasando frente a la mirada de los entrenadores.

-Ash mira- habló Cynthia rompiendo el abrazó y el beso. –Wow, jamás había visto tantos pokemon de agua y…- de repente la figura del legendario Lugia pasó de bajo del agua. –Ese es…- la gente salía a ver que estaba pasando e incrédulos miraban la cantidad de pokemon que había pero de pronto.

-¡Es lugia!- el pokemon guardián de los mares dio un salto fuera del océano para posicionarse a lado del barco.

-Mis mejores deseos para ti Ash- expreso aquel pokemon legendario para dar unos giros en el aire y volver al mar.

-Mis mejores deseos para ti también Lugia- expreso Ash mientras miraba donde aquella leyenda desapareció.

-Ash- dijo Cynthia llamando la atención del azabache.

-Te amo- dijo muy sonriente la mujer que conquisto a Ash. Este sonrió al igual que Cynthia, ellos sabían que dentro de poco sus vidas cambiarían aun más.

-Yo también- nuevamente ambos jóvenes siguieron con lo que habían empezado. Mientras que las estrellas brillaban como la luna. Los cantos de los pokemon hacían juego con la escena. Muchas parejas como Ash y Cynthia empezaron a darse besos o bailar y el barco en el que iban se ilumino dando a entender que esa noche sería mágica para todos. Ya no importaba si ambos eran campeones o cualquier otra cosa, ellos se iban a amar hoy y siempre.


End file.
